


Service with a Smile

by dragonydreams



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Birthday Presents, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 10:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/pseuds/dragonydreams
Summary: Cable technician Leonard makes a house call.





	Service with a Smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgentMaryMargaretSkitz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over these characters. I am merely borrowing them from Berlanti Productions, DC Entertainment, and Warner Bros. Television.
> 
> Betas: Thank you to angelskuuipo and shanachie for looking this over for me.
> 
> Author's Note: Happy Birthday AgentMaryMargaretSkitz!

Leonard Snart - cable technician by day, master thief by night - parked the company van outside of a two family house. He grabbed his company phone from the passenger seat and logged in his arrival time after double checking that he was at the right address.

He grabbed his gear, exited, and locked the van. He looked up and down the street, taking in all of the multi-family homes that lined the tree-lined street. He might need to go for a walk after clocking off of this job, case the neighborhood a bit, he mused to himself before ringing the doorbell.

He heard feet pounding down stairs before a beautiful blonde woman in her mid-twenties yanked the door open. 

"Sara Lance?" he enquired, glancing down at the work order on his phone.

"That's me," she confirmed, beaming up at him. "You're on time."

"I always try to be," Leonard said, smirking. "My name is Leonard. Want to show me the problem?"

"Yeah, follow me."

Leonard really did try to keep his eyes on the stairs instead of the perfect ass that was at eye level as he followed Sara up the stairs. 

The apartment was sparsely decorated, as if she hadn't lived there long. A safe house, perhaps? It certainly looked like many of the safe houses Leonard had used over the years.

Leonard paused as they reached the living room, his eyes immediately drawn to the coffee table in front of the couch. More precisely, the dozen or so daggers lying on a cloth, along with a whetstone and a sword.

Sara soon realized that Leonard had not followed her into the room and caught where his gaze was fixed. 

"Like I said, I didn't think you'd be on time," she said, by way of explanation. As if every young woman maintained a collection of blades. 

Any thoughts that Leonard may have had of poking around for something to steal later faded away.

Slipping his smirk back on, Leonard drawled, "I'm sure your being alone with a complete stranger has nothing to do with it."

Sara shrugged one shoulder, dipped her head, and smiled up at him. "A girl can never be too careful."

Damn, under different circumstances - ones where an array of weapons weren't in arm's reach - Leonard would have considered flirting with Sara. Depending on how the work went, he may decide to live dangerously.

As if sensing his thoughts, Sara gestured to the muted television. 

Leonard set his bag on the floor and knelt in front of the cable box. "The note said that the box can't find the internet?" Leonard asked.

"Yeah. The Wi-Fi works fine on my phone and tablet, but for some reason, the box can't find the signal. I've tried all of the steps the box says to try to connect and nothing. I've tried unplugging the router and plugging it back in, but that didn't make a difference. The cable is still working - I can watch stuff, but the guide is blank and it's not recording my shows."

"I'll take a look. Where is the router?"

Sara pointed behind the television and settled on the couch. She picked up the whetstone and began sharpening her daggers.

Leonard pulled the television stand away from the wall, grateful that technology had evolved enough for a 45" TV to no longer weigh a hundred pounds. He examined the router and agreed that it seemed to be working fine. Then he checked the company's splitter and discovered that one of the three lights wasn't on. 

Turning back to Sara, who he realized had one eye on him and one on her hands, Leonard said, "One of these lights isn't on. I need to check the connection outside."

Sara nodded her acknowledgement. "I didn't lock the door when we came up. It won't lock behind you, so you can come right back in when you're done."

"Thanks," Leonard murmured and grabbed his bag to check the box outside.

~~*~~

Sara hated calling technicians. She'd much prefer to solve the problem herself than spend money to get it fixed. When she'd announced that she was moving to Central City, her father had made sure that she knew how to do basic home and car maintenance so that she wouldn't get fleeced by shady repairmen. Something she was grateful for, now.

Cleaning her daggers in front of any repairman she did have to call was a trick she'd learned at the dojo she worked at. One of the other senseis had mentioned having done the exact same thing (although for him as a joke) the last time he needed a plumber to come in. Sara took that idea to heart. 

She wasn't worried that she couldn't fight off a physical attack - her years of martial arts studies negated that fear - but there were other ways strangers could be dangerous. 

She'd seen that look in Leonard's eyes when he'd first set foot in the apartment. Eyes that immediately started scanning for valuables. 'Thief!' her senses had screamed. At least until he'd seen her impressive collection of daggers. 

Heavy footsteps on the stairs pulled Sara out of her thoughts and she had to remind herself to relax her hold on the dagger in her hand - she knew who was coming up the stairs and he wasn't a threat. At least not yet.

"What's the verdict?" she asked as Leonard stepped into the room.

"The filter on the box outside wasn't working so I replaced it," he said. "You should be all set now." He crouched behind the TV again to examine the devices. "All green."

Sara took a moment to admire the way his tight black jeans showcased his ass in that position. She had to admit that if she had to call a technician, at least they sent someone attractive. 

Setting aside the blade and whetstone, Sara stood and approached him. "Well, I guess it's good to know that I didn't call you out here for nothing. That it wasn't something I could have fixed myself."

Leonard looked up at her and Sara's breath caught. He had the most amazing eyes she'd ever seen. She cursed herself because there was no way he didn't see the desire that must now be written all over her face. His smirk confirmed it.

"No," he drawled, rising to his full height so that he now looked down at her, "this was definitely something you needed a professional to handle." 

Sara unconsciously licked her bottom lip and she could feel Leonard's eyes track the movement. He was standing so close to her that she could feel the heat coming off of his body. 

"I like a man who knows how to get a job done," Sara practically purred. She wasn't entirely sure what it was that she was doing. She felt like she was acting out a porno, but if that meant getting this gorgeous man into her bed, she didn't really mind living the stereotype.

Leonard took a step closer, so there was hardly any space between them. "I've never had a dissatisfied client."

Sara actually groaned at that line. "Seriously?" she asked, giggling.

"Too far?" Leonard smirked.

"Just a bit," Sara acknowledged. "Enough talking."

She lifted onto her toes; one hand reached up to grab the back of his neck, pulling him down to meet her in a hard kiss. After that first hard clash, their lips softened, if not their desperation. Leonard wrapped one arm around Sara's waist, pulling her flush against his body, his other hand sliding into her hair to help adjust the angle of their kiss. 

They both moaned as their mouths finally came into perfect alignment as fire sparked between them. 

Sara was all set to finish throwing caution to the wind when the downstairs down slammed open, the sound of it reverberating off the wall pulling Sara and Leonard apart.

"Sara, your door's unlocked," a woman's voice called up the stairs. "Why is your door unlocked?"

Sara groaned in frustration, resting her forehead against Leonard's chest for a moment to catch her breath. 

Taking several steps back, Sara turned to meet her friend at the top of the stairs. "It's fine, Sin. I told you someone from the cable company was coming over this morning, remember? The door was unlocked so he could go out and get back in."

~~*~~

When Sara went to meet the interloper, Leonard crouched in front of the TV again, presumably to push it back into place, but mainly to give him time to recover his senses - and libido - in some semblance of privacy.

This was extremely out of character for him. He prided himself on his professionalism and reserve. What was it about this young woman that made all of his sensibilities fly out the window? Half turning to look at her talking to her short, spikey-haired friend, Leonard knew that he would do many more foolish things for another taste of Sara's lips.

Reaching into an outside pocket of his bag, Leonard pulled out one of his business cards and a pen and hastily wrote his personal cell number on the back before returning the pen to his bag. 

Standing, Leonard slipped the card into a front pocket of his jeans and picked up the remote. He quickly searched for the On Demand section on the cable box, nodding in satisfaction when it connected. Something it wouldn't have done if the issue wasn't just the filter.

Interrupting the two women, Leonard asked, "Are there any other boxes you want me to check before I go?"

He saw Sara glance at the TV and realize that he was finishing running through the connection tests, this time making all the proper connections she wouldn't have gotten when she tried.

"Yeah, there's one in my bedroom," she said. Very pointedly, she added, "Sin, you can stay in here."

Leonard smirked and followed Sara down a hallway and into a sparsely decorated bedroom. 

As Leonard took the remote from Sara, their fingers brushing and sending a shiver down his spine, Leonard did a quick check that he could get On Demand on this TV, too.

"Sorry that we got interrupted," Sara said. "Sin has the worst timing."

"Can't disagree with you there," Leonard drawled. "Although it's probably just as well, since I'm still on the clock."

"You never fool around on the job?" Sara asked, a teasing smile gracing her lips as her fingertips danced up his arm.

"Never," Leonard solemnly admitted, causing Sara's breath to catch.

Leonard tossed the remote on the bed and wishing he could throw Sara on there as well, settled for pressing his lips to hers once again. 

After only a few moments, Leonard pulled away. "Your friend's still out there, and I'm not much for an audience. Even if I wasn't on the clock."

"I know; you're right. I just can't seem to help myself around you," Sara admitted.

Leonard pulled his business card from his pocket and handed it to Sara. "My cell number is on the back. Call me and we can pick this back up when there won't be any distractions."

"I like the sound of that," Sara agreed, pressing her body against his and leaning up for one more kiss before pulling away.

Leonard followed her back to the living room, where Sin was flipping through channels. 

"The guide isn't working," she complained.

"It'll take an hour or two for the signal to fully come back," Leonard said, picking up his bag. "If it doesn't, Sara, you have my card. Don't hesitate to give me a call."

"Don't worry, I won't," Sara said. 

Leonard turned and headed for the stairs, Sara following him. On the porch, he said, "I meant it, call me anytime."

"Oh, I will," Sara said, raking her eyes over his body. "I have a feeling you'll be hearing from me very soon."

"Have a good day, Sara," Leonard said.

"I already am," Sara said, smirking. 

Leonard walked down the stairs, feeling Sara's eyes on him all the way to his van. He had just started the car when he heard his personal cell ping with a text.

Pulling out the phone, he glanced at the screen, then back up at the house to see Sara standing in the open doorway, her phone in her hand.

_Come back when your shift ends. I'll make sure that Sin's gone and we lock the door. Keep the uniform on._

Leonard smirked as he texted back.

_I'll see you at seven._

The End


End file.
